


beautiful in white

by earthbunny



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbunny/pseuds/earthbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terra visits raven on her wedding day to which the soon to be wife luck in her new life and to ask for her forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful in white

**Author's Note:**

> needless to say their my otp, well one of them anyway and I hope they really do get married one day.

terra had been watching the two them together for some time now, and she could tell you they really were perfect for each other. they spent everyday together sense the they started dating and were falling for each other more and more with each passing day, learning about each other and just how much they were really alike when it came to certain things.

and what me and everyone else that saw the two together everyday had been hoping for and expecting finally happened he proposed to her with all their close friends around while outside enjoying another one their walks that they would sit aside time for everyday to see how the others day was going and how they were feeling.

their friends a tall man with slack black hair and a even taller woman with long red hair who had already gotten married sometime ago, it was good three years ago I think, were the first to congratulate them along with their other friends. I actually thought about going over there to congratulate them as well but decided against it fearing my presence would ruin the moment.

the day of their wedding had now arrived after a whole two mounts of making arrangements and canceling events they realized they couldn't afford to have and their crazy friends almost being sent to jail for going over broad in trying to make everything perfect for them. at this very moment I am standing outside the to brides door wondering if I should do this or if I should even be here in the first place but I have to do this now because after today I may not get a chance.

raven sat on a pink laced up love seat surrendered by busy women, all working on different things some were fixing her hair. some were doing her make up and some were just trying to get the purple haired women to drink something to claim her nerves. even though it was true that she was a little nervous she wasn't about to let them no that, but she did decide to drink something after getting asked to enough times.

a small girl wearing a flower crown and a pink dress danced over to raven and hugged her legs, the girls head laying on the soft fabric of her white wedding dress. thank you for making me the flower girl raven, I promise ill do a good job I've been practicing. of course you'll be wonderful melvin, just like your wonderful in everything you do. don't think I haven't noticed how talented you are raven said as she began to up now tried of siting down and needing stretch.

just then someone had entered the room that made all the busy women stop in their tracks, now putting their tasks aside and making up excesses to leave the room they all knew very well who the women who just entered was and they were not sure if they wanted to stick around to see what would happen when raven saw her they just hoped nothing to bad would come of it.

raven stood in the now empty room wondering why everyone had suddenly left soon getting her answer as just then her eyes landed on a face she hadn't seen in years, it was the team mate that betrayed their trust and friendship, none other then terra was standing before her. the once evil blonde women held out small box for raven to take.

whats this raven asked now taking the box into her hands like instructed. its a gift for your wedding day I hope you like it terra said as she now watched raven open up the box and the faint smile she had when she saw what was inside,she was now holding up the black and red bracelet with a crystal skull on it looking it over. I got picked it out with you in mind terra added during her admiration of it.

thank you. I really like it, it might be the best gift I've gotten so far,I mean I've received lots of nice things from people don't get me wrong but none of that stuff was really my style but still nice none the less im glad to see you like it terra began and raven nodded in silence smiling. I just wanted to came here to which you luck in your marriage and new life and also to, if its ok with you that of course terra stopped specking not sure how to really ask for forgiveness for such awful things. raven give a look telling her to finish what she was saying.

terra noticing this continued on ward with her mission of seeking forgiveness from the one titan she needed and wanted it from most raven. will you please forgive me for all bad things I've done to you and your friends terra asked down on her knees with her hands folded together above her head while facing down at raven glitter white high heel shoes. you mean our friends terra, their your friends to raven said as terra lifted her head up to look her in the eyes.

they were once upon time, but I know that friendship was buried the moment I betrayed you all, the moment I betrayed your trust, I mean what person in their right mind is going to just forgive something like that. well I think you spent enough time with us to know we are rarely ever in our right mind raven said with a smile and terra stayed quit and continued listening. what im trying to say is they already forgive you, I forgive you terra.

terras eyes got watery as she got up to give raven the hug she had been wanting to gave her for the longest time sense they all separated, they stayed like that for awhile just embracing each other. one of the many women who were helping with her make up poked her head in the room. informing raven it was almost time raven gave her nod of acknowledgement and walked towards a mirror to look herself over terra still standing behind her on the other side of the room.

so this is it huh? terra asked, yeah its what I always wanted if im perfectly honest.I just always loved the idea of actually finding someone who would love me and I would love in return. such things may have only been myth to me but just because I believed it was only a myth didn't mean I didn't want it to be real, raven walked back over to terra and took her hands in her own.

thank you so much terra, for caring this was defiantly the best gift I received all day. terra smiled at her, no it was you that gave me a gift that time trust me and simple thank you doesn't even begin to cover the graduated I have for your forgiveness raven, after all its all wanted for the longest time. 

raven let go of the others women s hands and started heading for the door after hearing the wedding march start to play but before she left out the room she swiftly turned around and gave terra a some what sinister look, sorry for stealing your man she said in a joking matter and terra laughed, well played, im already married to my dream guy so its all good.

good raven said just as she was now ready leave for real, just then terra told her she looked beautiful in white and that it was because raven was always meant to wear it and be happily married.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to leave me kudos if you like it.


End file.
